Michael Constantine
is a Fairy player of Endless Utopia Online. He is a Knight and the commander of the Holy Crusaders. Appearance Michael is a tall muscular young man with jaw-length blond hair and emerald green eyes. He is typically seen wearing the uniform of the Crusaders, a white coat with a golden trim and silver details, boots and gloves of matching color, and grey pants. Due to his Crafted Technique, he does not carry a weapon with him. In battle, he wears a custom-made armor. Personality Michael is a man defined by his courage and righteousness. He shows a noble and honest spirit, and is intolerant towards abuses of power and injustice. A thing that makes Michael stand out is his great sense of morality and humanity. He's notably a pacifist who prefers solving problems by talking rather than by fighting. That being said, when he is left with no other choice, he'll fight, but never to kill but to protect what he deems worthy of protecting. He is not afraid to stand up against corrupt bureaucrats, hypocritical authority figures or powerful beings, especially when they abuse their power against the weak. Being a knight, he upholds the Chivalric Code. However, he sees the flaws in the contradiction of those vows, so he tries to be the best knight he can while still having a clean conscience. As such, he is unable to kill (or order to kill) innocents or any other acts he deems as immoral. His unwavering sense of morality and selflessness puts him at odds with his second in command, Gabriel Bernhard, who's more pragmatic approach is fine grey morality to protect the Fairies. This difference between them has led to numerous arguments between the two to decide. Despite their differences, they respect each other, have a good working relationship and even formed a strong friendship between the two. Though preferring to avoid conflict and unnecessary violence, Michael is notably confident in his powers, but not to the point of being arrogant or cocky. He sees the power he acquired in-game as a gift and wishes to use it to help and protect people, rather than killing. One of the reasons he is looked up among Fairies, and even some other players of other races, is his unwavering tenacity and sheer determination that pushes him to keep on fighting no matter the odds or if the person he is fighting is more powerful than he is. The strength of his will is manifested in the ability he created, Sephiroth Arms, which has the self-imposed limitation of never using it to kill, and if Michael kills somebody with this ability, he'll die. Background He participated in the first Great Player War, fighting in the side of the Fairies and Terrans against the Dracos and Fiends. He personally fought against the new Lord of House Blackwyng, Cristian Lucilfer. Relationships Abilities Endless Utopia Online *'Race': Fairy *'Aera-Type': Transmutation *'Occupation': Knight - Commander of the Holy Crusaders Michael is an exceptionally skilled warrior with incredible Aera reserves. He is often regarded as the strongest Fairy player in the game and is believed to be among the strongest players in the game. Michael is well built and fit and is quite capable in hand to hand combat, though not nearly as much as his friend Gabriel. He is an exceptionally skilled swordsman however, being capable of wielding arming swords, bastard swords, longswords and greatswords with incredible skill and finesse. He personally prefers wielding a two-handed longsword or two bastard swords or arming swords. He is also capable of wielding other weapons, such as spears, hammers, shields, axes, and others. Michael is a Transmuter, meaning he is the most skilled in changing the properties of his Aera and shaping his Aera. This manifests itself in his crafted technique Sephiroth Arms, which he used to combine the properties of wings and weapons (mainly bladed weapons or swords). To activate this technique Michael needs to clasp his hands together in front of his chest, similar to a prayer, and the ten Sephiroth Arms appear behind him. The wings vary in size, but they somewhat resemble large white feathers. Since he also can give commands to a wing to switch to weapon form and to switch back to wing form, it is also a Manipulation technique (which is the category he has the least affinity to). These weapons are made of solidified energy, and therefore, are incredibly powerful. He is also capable of turning the wings into cannons that shoot light Blasts, similar to Aera Channellers. Due to the complexity of this ability, he has imposed several limitations to it, the most notable one is that he cannot kill anyone by using it, and if he kills somebody with this ability, he will also die. By combining the wing-swords, Michael has crafted several sub-techniques to this one. He has also shown skill in Alteration, enhancing his body to be faster and stronger. He has notable skill in the elemental affinity of his race, Light, but mostly uses it as a complement to his abilities in Energy Bending. Trivia *Etymology: **From the Hebrew name מִיכָאֵל (Mikha'el) meaning "who is like God?". This is a rhetorical question, implying no person is like God. Michael is one of the archangels in Hebrew tradition and the only one identified as an archangel in the Bible. In the new testament, Archangel Michael leads God's armies against Satan's forces in the Book of Revelation, where during the war in heaven he defeats Satan. ***Michael shares his namesake with Michael Christen, an Angel player End War Online. **Constantine is derived from the Latin "Constantinus," meaning "steadfast and faithful." This name was popular throughout Continental Europe, due to the first Christian Roman Emperor, Constantine the Great, for whom Byzantium was renamed Constantinople (actual Istambul). *Being born in Italy, his name in Italian would be Michele Constantini. *He is fluent in English, Italian and Latin. Category:Male Category:EUO Player Category:Fairy (EUO) Category:Character Category:EUO Knight